Unnamed KlaineTiva one-shot
by Mae-hatter
Summary: Maybe Blaine Dinozzo-Anderson wasn't as calm as he thought he would be on his wedding day. Pairings: Klaine, Tiva (Although they are more mentioned)


Blaine sighed and messed with his tie once again, wondering over to the mirror and groaning when he saw that it _still_ didn't look right. Shaking his head, the young man began to pace. He was getting married, in approximately three hours, one of his shoes were missing and his bloody tie wouldn't do up properly. Mumbling to himself, Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts as a knock sounded from his door.

"Blaine?" A voice called, a little muffled by the wood. "Blaine, you in here?" Came the same voice as the door creaked open, a head peeking through to reveal an older man, around his late fifties with tanned skin and brown, greying hair. "Hi." He whispered, stepping into the room and wringing his hand out in front of him, looking anywhere but Blaine. "Look," He said finally, walking towards the younger man and gesturing wildly. "I know I'm late but Michael was hyperactive and running around the Church like something out a Phyco movie, have you seen them? They're great. Oh, anyway, so I had to strap him down in his pram and no matter what Ziva tells you it was _not_my fault, okay? Yeah, I gave him the sweets but I _cannot_ say no to those eyes Blaine! I just can't. And then he was crying and asking where his uncle Blaine was and I had to try and explain marriage and why it's so important and explaining that to a two year old is hard Blaine, it's very hard!" By the end of his speech, the man was panting slightly as Blaine looked gave him an amused look.

"Same old Tony." He chuckled, shaking his head fondly, Tony joining in with his light laughter.

"Anyway, how have you been little brother?" He asked with a grin. Blaine was pretty sure that grin could cure cancer, it was large and extremely cheesy also probably the only reason his sister-in-law Ziva hadn't murdered him yet. That grin could get away with anything. Blaine and Anthony Dinozzo-Anderson were an odd pair. At first sight you wouldn't believe them to be brothers as Blaine's skin was more olive compared to Tony's and his hair was _a lot_ curlier. Also, to the younger male's dismay, Blaine seemed to have inherited his Mother's height instead of his Father's resulting in him being allot shorter than his older brother or as Tony used to like to put it as a child 'You're freakishly short, Blaine, where as I am gloriously tall.' Something the younger Dinozzo-Anderson was sure he had gotten from a film. Although they had these strong differences in appearance, both boy's had definitely inherited some of the same qualities, gaining their Father's charm and the same cheeky grin. "Getting married, big step." Tony informed him, as if Blaine didn't already know. As soon as he said it, all the worry and panic he had been feeling before came flooding back to Blaine. Gasping, Blaine clutched at his gel-free hair and stared at his brother with frantic eyes.

"I'm getting married!" He breathed, hands still in his hair and he moved to sit on the couch that was against one of the walls in the room.

"Erm, yes." Tony said obviously, following his younger sibling and sitting next to him. "I thought that's what you expected to happen when you proposed to Kurt." He chuckled. Blaine turned his head to look at him, worry written on his face.

"No," He said slowly, only now removing his hands from his hair and placing them in his lap. "I'm. Getting. Married." Blaine repeated, looking up at the man next to him, eyes wide. "I'm scared." He whispered. "What if I mess this up?"

Tony looked at his brother and bit his lip. Leaning forward he placed his hands over Blaine's and looked him dead in the eye. "Blaine," He said steadily, giving him a small smile. "you and Kurt love each other _so_ much. You'll be fine." He told him matter-of-factly. Blaine shook his head.

"How? I can't even do up this tie!" He cried, tugging at it again to show the elder and hanging his head in shame. Tony smiled down at his younger brother, understand his inner turmoil as he had gone through similar when he married his wife Ziva. Putting an arm around the twenty year old, Tony hugged him side-on before pulling him up and over to the mirror.

"You never were good at these things," Tony smiled fondly, shaking his head a little and he grabbed the article of clothing and began to tighten it properly. "I blame all those bowties." He informed the other man as if it made perfect sense. "There." Tony grinned, patting his brother's shoulder when he was done. Looking up he noticed the… Lost look in Blaine's eyes. Sighing, Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face the mirror full-on, and stood beside him, slightly behind. "Now listen," He told Blaine's reflection sternly. "you are Blaine Dinozzo-Anderson. You may not wear socks as much as you should and are more dorky than the Elf-Lord himself." Blaine chuckled. "But you're also a fantastic young man that is going to do _so_ much good in the world. And this is the first of the _many_ great things you're going to do. Do you know how I know?" He asked smiling, Blaine shook his head. "Because you're my little brother," Tony continued. "There's no one like you. I've watched you grow up from that tiny little thing to this amazing man standing here before me. And maybe you haven't got much taller," He teased, earning a playful shove and an other laugh from Blaine. "but you're still amazing. You're going to go out there and marry the man of your dreams, the man you've been wishing for since you were a scared, little kid. You're not that scared kid any more Blaine," He informed him. "your a man, one of the best I know actually." Tony told him, noticing Blaine's reflection's eyes had begun to water. "Well, you'd have to be, you're related." He finished with his signature cheeky grin. Suddenly, Tony's arms were full of Blaine as the younger man clung to him.

"I'm so glad you're here." Blaine muttered into his brother's shoulder, voice muffled from fabric and the effort to not to cry.

"Me too, bud." Tony told him, hugging him closer and kissing the top of his head like he used to when they were younger. "Me too."


End file.
